docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcade Escapade
.jpg|thumb |imagewidth = 300 |previous = One Note Wonder |next = Starry, Starry Night}}"Arcade Escapade" the first segment of the sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 29, 2012. Summary Doc helps a stuffed toy Giraffe called Gaby after her leg was torn in a accident in the claw crane machine at the arcade. Recap Mr. McStuffins takes Doc and Donny to a place called Archie's Arcade, an arcade place for fun and games. Once there Donny plays a game called toss ball. When Doc activates her magic stethoscope her toys aren't the only toys that are brought to life. Doc's stethoscope also brought the toys in the claw game to life. As Doc, Stuffy and Lambie are playing the games they hear someone calling Doc's name and find out it's the pink teddy bear in the claw machine. He asks for her help as Gabby, a toy giraffe, has a ripped leg and no one ever tries to get her because of that. Doc tries to win her out of the game, but is having a hard time doing so. So Stuffy volunteers to go and try to get her out. But he falls in himself and unfortunately Doc only has one coin left. So she tells Stuffy that she'll get the claw close to him and he has to hold on to both that and Gabby at the same time. She ends up getting both of them out. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Arcade worker *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Lacey Chabert as Gaby and Little Girl *James Arnold Taylor as Pink Teddy *Trenton Rogers as Little Boy Songs *Nobody Wants a Broken Toy *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Doc: There's no other way out of there. Gaby, I'm gonna have to play for you. :Pink Teddy: But, Doc, this game is really hard. Really, really hard. What if you can't grab Gaby? :Doc: Doctors don't ever give up on their patients. Besides, I'm pretty good at games. :Doc: (To Gaby) I'm not giving up on you, Gaby. I wish I could just reach in there and pull you out, but I can't. :Stuffy: You can't...but I can. :Doc: Stuffy, are you sure you want to do this? It might not be easy, and if you get stuck in there, well... I'm not sure I can get you out. :Stuffy: You help toys all the time, Doc. Now it's my turn to help you. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Stuffanemia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Gaby, Arcade bear and Bronty (or at least a look-a-like toy that is the same kind as Bronty). *This is the fifth episode Chilly is absent from and the first episode Hallie is absent from. Gallery * Arcade Escapade/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Gabby Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Episodes where Hallie doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Chilly doesn't appear Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung